Mañana es el día
by sandrusbell
Summary: Lily recuerda sus años en Howgarts, especificamente San Valentin. Y es que una pequeña nota podria cambiar un dia no? Entren y dejense llevar por la magia de la epoca Minific, parte 3 de 3 El tiempo no frena las ideas, volvi!
1. Chapter 1

1. Pasado

Una vez más llego febrero. Consigo llegaban temperaturas un poco más altas, la nieve derritiéndose y el ambiente navideño daba paso a uno más amoroso, por así decirlo. Y así en esa noche, la víspera de San Valentín, Lily estaba sentada en la torre de astronomía.

Si, tal vez Cupido y Afrodita habían unido fuerzas para que el día de los enamorados fuera tan perfecto como pudiera ser posible.

Mientras seguía acompañada de la noche tan clara con estrellas salpicadas en unos cuantos puntos, bajo la vista nuevamente al pequeño pedazo de pergamino que sostenía entre las manos mientras leía nuevamente la única frase que rezaba: _' Mañana es el día, J.P.'_

¿Pero el día de que? Se preguntaba Lily, aunque a pesar de la incertidumbre esperaba al día siguiente con emoción más que con aburrimiento. Y es que no sabía si eran los sentimientos arremolinándose por saber que estaba en su último año los que la hacían estar más nostálgica de lo normal, pensando en la historia que encerraban sus pasillos y en todas las experiencias que cada rincón del castillo le traían.

Pero era el último año y se permitía dudar. Dentro de unos pocos meses terminaría la enseñanza en Hogwarts y comenzaría un nuevo camino como auror. No, era mejor seguir pensando en el presente aunque nuevamente la brisa le hizo recordar el pasado, esta vez llevándola 6 años atrás, al primer San Valentín que pasaría en el castillo de Hogwarts…

… Y es que aquel año conoció a quien seria una amiga inseparable y fiel: July Marshal. Por ser los mas jóvenes de la escuela la señora Sprout les concedió un detalle especial y semanas antes los dejo plantar una rosa. Después hicieron un sorteo y el 14 de febrero hicieron un intercambio junto con los de Ravenclaw, con quienes compartían clase. Como toda lo que hacemos conlleva magia, entre mas buena voluntad pusieras al plantar y cuidar la rosa, mejor crecería.

Y el día llego, esa mañana todos corrieron emocionados al invernadero a por sus flores y unos minutos antes de comenzar la clase de Encantamientos (los de primero podían convencer a cualquiera si se lo proponían hacer juntos) llevaron a cabo el intercambio. July le entrego su rosa a una compañera de Gryffindor, Lily a un chico de Ravenclaw y en pocos minutos ya se habían entregado la mayoría de las rosas, la ultima la tenia que entregar James Potter e iba dirigida a Lily. Cuando se acerco a entregarla le dio también un trozo de pergamino y en el que se leía: _'Eres la niña mas bonita de todo Howgarts, feliz San Valentín. James'_

Y aunque ella lo negara, tanto los pétalos como la nota estaban aun guardados en una pequeña caja de madera, donde se encontraban varios recuerdos mas escondidos. Entonces, pensando en su caja, recordó el tercer año cuando pudieron visitar Hogsmeade por primera vez y el gran chocolate con sabor a algodón de azúcar que había recibido del chico; también la sorpresa que se llevo cuando descubrió que dentro de la envoltura decía: _'Sigo pensando que eres la niña mas bonita de Howgarts. James'_

* * *

Pensando el la epoca que se avecina me inspire y decidi liberar mi mente para escribir este mini-fic. Consta de 3 partes, asi que mañana probablemente puedan leer lo que sigue, XOXO y dejen que la magia de la epoca los empape para expresarse.

Leila Wood


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de comenzar a leer les quiero pedir un favor, si tienen cualquier clase de idea que les gustaría ver en el siguiente capitulo. También algún reto que se les ocurra y que digan "a ver si muy muy" es bienvenido. Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar su opinión. XOXO

Leila Wood

* * *

2. Recuerdos y espera

_Sigo pensando que eres la niña más bonita de Howgarts. James_

Ahh Lily recordó como se había emocionado al leer aquella nota, como se la enseño emocionada a July y había sonreído todo el día y, a pesar de encontrarse sola, sonrió con vergüenza al recordar como había ido a su cuarto por una pluma y pergamino para escribir una nota de agradecimiento y también se preguntaba si James aun tendría aquella nota.

El frío estaba invadiendo su cuerpo, pues era una noche fresca. Observo hacia abajo, era una distancia bastante larga a decir verdad. Las luces de Hogsmeade se vislumbraban en la lejanía como si las estrellas hubieran caído a la tierra. Y la memoria la llevo una vez mas al 14 de febrero de su 4º curso.

Aquel día había sido bastante normal, a decir verdad. Tal vez era su apatía pero ese año no percibió un gran festejo. Ese año James Potter se había comenzado a portar de una manera arrogante y también había comenzado a pedirle una cita cada que la veía. Tal vez si no lo hubiera hecho cada dos por tres, hubiera salido con la mitad del curso en medio año y hubiera demostrado más madurez ella habría aceptado. Por eso se llevo una desagradable sorpresa al descubrir una snitch de peluche en su cama con la nota: _'Espero el día que me concedas tu compañía, con amor. J.P.'_

Era cierto, aquel año había comenzado a poner sus iniciales en lugar de su nombre, aunque cuando Lily escucho la razón el aborrecimiento que comenzaba a sentir hacia James creció considerablemente

._- Siento que le dan un toque de misterio al asunto –_ había dicho.

Y después de un verano en el que al parecer la naturaleza completo todos los cambios físicos que le faltaban entro a 5º año, ahh que año aquel. Lo empezó a percibir desde vísperas de Navidad, pues había recibido muchas invitaciones al Salón de Te de Madame Pudipie, pero esas no habían sido nada comparadas con la cantidad que había recibido días antes de San Valentín, junto con las rosas, chocolates, cartas y uno que otro peluche; hasta algunos alumnos de 6º y 7º la habían invitado a salir.

Aturdida y asustada por tantas invitaciones declino todas para salir a pasear por el pueblo. Sola. Si, sola. ¿La razón? July tenía novio. Un chico de Ravenclaw que parecía ser muy buena gente, pero Lily casi no lo conocía. Así que pensó que el mejor regalo podía ser un día para consentirse ella solita: pasar horas en un mini-spa mágico que estaba en el pueblo, ir a Honeyduckes por unos cuantos (o muchos) dulces y finalmente ir a cenar al castillo para después leer junto a la calida chimenea en la comodidad de la Sala Común.

Pero su plan tenía una pequeña falla. Como su cita en el spa era muy temprano no vio cuando se comenzó a montar la feria, así que cuando salio casi le da un ataque al encontrar todo muy… rosa. Bueno, rosa y rojo, aunque el blanco también predominaba en las decoraciones en blanco. Juegos mecánicos, algodón de azúcar, manzanas de caramelo, infinidad de dulces cortesía de Honeyduckes. Entonces Lily pasó frente al puesto que Rosmerta estaba montando: un puesto de besos. En cuanto la vio supo que Lily era la indicada, en cuento se lo ofreció Lily se negó rotundamente. Pero mas dulces y dos cervezas de mantequilla después Lily había sido sobornada con éxito, así que en cuanto se supo que ella estaría en el puesto los boletos para el turno se acabaron casi de inmediato.

Una fila inmensa estaba en espera de recibir un beso de la pelirroja. Cabe aclarar que eran besos en la mejilla y que lo más alto era en la comisura de los labios, pues rotundamente se negó a besar a quien fuera. Pero en recompensa obtenías una foto del momento.

Como decía, la fila era interminable, un poco acalorada y aburrida volteo a ve quien era el siguiente. Y fue cuando el mundo se le vino encima, ese cabello negro y rebelde era inconfundible, James Potter era el siguiente. De pronto el corazón de Lily se había acelerado y estaba a punto de negarse cuando James hablo

.- No te puedes negar, te recuerdo que pague por esto – dijo esto no sin una sonrisa de suficiencia

Touche, pensó la pelirroja.

.- Apresúrate que no tengo todo el día Potter – dijo de mala gana

.- Sabes – le dijo mientras se acomodaba frente a ella – dicen que los besos robados son los mas ricos

La verdad Lily no entendía de que le estaba hablando, solo quería terminar esa incomoda situación lo mas rápido posible, lo cual resulto en un incidente que dio la vuelta entera a Howgarts ese mismo día. Foto incluida. Y lo peor es que había sido culpa suya. Resulta que gracias a su distracción y a la prisa, su cabeza giro unos cuantos grados mas, dándole el beso al chico justo en los labios.

Pero obtuvo su venganza. De parte del servicio postal del pueblo se había instalado uno de esos juegos en los que se implicaba a una persona sentada, una tina debajo de ella, el tiro al blanco y obviamente un tirador. En este caso James era esa persona, la tina estaba llena de algo gelatinoso y Lily era la tiradora.

.- Veamos que tan buena puntería tienes Evans – le dijo desde la silla, y el primer tiro dio en la orilla

.- ¿Así pretendes tirarme? – continuo el chico, y esa vez el tiro dio muy cerca del centro

.- No lo lograras – dijo ya no tan seguro el chico

Y todo pasó en cámara lenta. Una risa, una campana y algo desagradable a su alrededor. Lily lo había derribado.

.- Que bueno que no soy una gran tiradora, verdad Potty?? – dijo burlándose la chica.

Por eso, en el baúl había dos fotos. Una del beso y otra de cuando James caía a la tina – benditas cámaras mágicas –. La risa de la chica se escucho en el silencio de la noche, sonriendo con nostalgia y con los ojos soñadores, recordando aquella vez.

Y nuevamente su mente volvió al pasado, un año atrás para recordar un sencillo incidente, pero que sin duda era el principio del cambio, de la duda, de la confusión y de los sentimientos.

Mientras guardaba sus libros después de la clase de Aritmancia Lily se llevo una sorpresa. Un pequeño ramo de rosas, 6 para ser exactos, estaba frente a ella. Y quien las sostenía era aquel chico de gafas redondas y ojos avellana. Pero esta vez no había arrogancia, ni suficiencia, ni siquiera la chispa que tenía cuando pensaba en sus planes para bromas… en cambio había dudas, espera y lo que más conmovió a Lily: miedo.

.- Espero que te gusten – dijo suavemente, recobrando la confianza

.- Gracias… yo no… lo siento, yo no sabia, no tengo…

.- No hace falta Evans, que no me grites es suficiente

.- ¿Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo así? – le pregunto la chica

.- Yo… perdón, era una broma… no pensé que… - pero la chica lo interrumpió con un beso en la mejilla

.- No hace falta – le dijo antes de alejarse

Ahh si, que distinto había sido cada año. Y ahora, el último, no sabia que esperar. _'Mañana es el día'_ ¿pero el día de que?

.- No deberías estar aquí sola – dijo una voz a su lado

.- No sabia que no tenía esa libertad – replico ella

.- La libertad la tienes, pero hay personas que se preocupan por ti. Toma, te estas congelando – dijo la voz ofreciéndole una capa

.- No hace falta – dijo la chica rechazándola, e inevitablemente un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda

.- No me obligues a hacerlo – dijo la voz

.- Muy bien Lupin – la tomo de mala gana y se la puso, poco a poco sintió como el calor la rodeaba – ¿traes chocolate? – pregunto encarando a su acompañante

.- Me siento usado – respondió teatralmente Remus

.- Tu sabes que no es así Remsi – dijo sonriendo

Mientras comían un pedazo cada uno, Lily le tendió la nota a su amigo, este la leyó.

.- Ohh parece que mañana será un día emocionante – dijo

.- Tú sabes que planea ¿verdad?

.- Lily, Lily, Lily aunque lo supiera no te lo diría

.- ¿Ni por una mega-jumbo-súper-extra grande barra de chocolate con almendras? – pregunto la chica, la tentación cruzo la cara de Lupin

.- No, es secreto de Merodeador, y sabemos guardar secretos

.- Por favor Remsie! – suplico la chica

.- Creo que me llaman en las cocinas – fue su respuesta, se levanto y cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta la chica le dijo

.- ¿Mañana va a ser un buen día? – pregunto con algo de miedo

.- Eso lo decidirás tú, Lily – y se marcho.


	3. Chapter 3

AVISO: Todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, sino a J.K. Rowling. Lo hago solo para entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro

Quiero pedir una disculpa pues a pesar de tratarse de una historia dedicada al 14 de febrero estoy terminandolo en abril. La incongruencia es gigante, lo se, pero por favor les pido que entiendan que tengo que dividir mi tiempo en mil cachitos y a veces me siento tan cansada que ya no me quedan ganas de continuar.

Ademas, no voy a mentir. Lo que ya tenia escrito lo borre al 100 pues en este tiempo me sucedieron cosas que me hicieron cambiar la perspectiva de la historia, a mi me encanto como quedo, pero de cualquier manera espero que ustedes lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y una vez mas, si tienen algun reto que les gustaria, o ideas para algun tipo de historia que les gustaria leer no duden de mandarmelas, mi mail esta en el profile, XOXO

Leila Wood

* * *

¿Alguna vez han visto un amanecer tan perfecto que sienten el presagio de algo bueno? Así fue como Lily se sintió al levantarse y observar el sol que comenzaba a alzarse sobre la tierra. Su vista se quedo clavada en como el naranja, el amarillo y el rojo se fundían con el azul y morado de la noche que se iba para dejar paso al señor sol.

Aun con esa vista fija en la mente, tomo con calma sus cosas y se dirigió al baño de prefectos, un delicioso privilegio que Lily solía disfrutar a menudo.

Dejo que el agua y las fragancias se unieran al vapor y las burbujas mientras se desvestía. Recogiendo su pelo en una pequeña coleta se metió y sintió la relajante calidez de ese baño matutino. Cerró los ojos y se dedico a pensar. Varios minutos después escucho un pequeño zambullido y, aun sin abrir los ojos, dijo en voz alta:

.- Se que estas ahí Myrtle

.- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta tan rápido? – pregunto esta con enfado

.- Soy intuitiva – respondió levantando la cabeza y abriendo los ojos

.- Parece que hoy será un largo día¿verdad?

.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – pregunto la pelirroja clavando sus ojos en el fantasma

.- Corren los rumores – dijo la fantasma, evidentemente disfrutando de saber algo que la chica no

.- Vamos Myrtle, tu has vivido mas que yo en este castillo así que dime que noticia circula por ahí que te sorprende tanto

.- Prometí guardar el secreto

.- Ahh con que es un secreto – dijo en un leve susurro – bueno, si de eso se trata me encargare de hacer circular el rumor de que Meter Pettigrew te parece sexy

.- ¡Como te atreves! – exclamo indignada la chica fantasma

.- Pues en ese caso cuéntame¿Qué rumores te han llegado?

Repentinamente Myrtle cambio su semblante de enfado e indignación a uno de picardía y Lily casi juraba que burlón, lo cual la inquieto. Eso solo quería decir que se trataba de ella, y que era algo grande

.- Que sabes – exigió con repentina seriedad

.- Ahh con que has caído en la cuenta no es cierto?

.- Te dije que quiero saber

.- Pues lo sabrás – y luego de una pausa – pero no se mi

Sin mas, Myrtle la Llorona se zambullo dentro de la tina y se perdió de la vista de la pelirroja. Minutos después, cuando se resigno a que la fantasma ya se había ido – y no regresaría – volvió a cerrar los ojos, recargo la cabeza en la orilla y volvió a pensar. Toda la calma se había esfumando, dando paso a la duda y la inquietud. Solo podría tratarse de una cosa, y sospechaba que tenía que ver con la tonta nota de James.

Un rato después ya iba de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor, encontrándose con compañeros que le deseaban un feliz día y se marchaban. Ya dentro subió a su habitación, donde lo que vio fue algo realmente extraño. Frente a ella estaban July, Danna y Alice, alrededor de su cama; Danna y Alice sostenían 3 lirios cada una, mientras July sostenía uno en una mano y en la otra una pequeña caja. Al darse cuenta de su llegada, las tres la miraron asustadas.

.- ¿se puede saber que hacen?

.- Pensábamos en la mejor manera de acomodar las flores y la caja, tu que opinas ¿los siete lirios juntos y en medio la caja, o los lirios encima y la caja debajo, como una sorpresa?

.- ¿Por qué en mi cama? – pregunto aun mas extrañada la chica

.- Porque James me lo pidió – Danna y Alice fulminaron a July - ¡Que! Si no le decíamos se iba a enojar

Las dos chicas miraron a Lily, intercambiaron miradas y al final Alice dijo

.- Muy bien Lily, siéntate – lo último lo dijo más como una orden

.- ¿Perdón?

.- Que te sientes, vamos no tenemos todo el día

Bastante extrañada, la chica se sentó en su cama y sin despegarles la mirada a ninguna de las tres chicas

.- ¿Qué se traen entre manos? – pregunto

.- Eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo – contesto Danna – mientras dinos¿Qué crees que hay en esta caja?

Lily reflexiono. La caja era pequeña, no podía guardar más que un collar. Les dio su respuesta a las chicas. Luego empezaron a preguntarle la forma, el color, la textura¡bueno! si creía que tenia algún grabado, y al final la hicieron recitar la descripción que había hecho.

.- ¿Es algo que quisieras tener? – le preguntaron al fin.

La respuesta era afirmativa completamente, lo que acababa de hacer Lily era la descripción del collar de su abuela, un regalo que le había hecho cuando se entero de que era una bruja y que desgraciadamente había perdido en cuarto. Su pérdida le había dolido más que a nada a Lily.

.- Si – dijo – es algo que anhelaría tener

.- Entonces te lo has ganado – respondió con una sonrisa July

Le entregaron la cajita, Lily miro primero la caja y luego a las tres chicas quienes la alentaron a abrirla. Al levantar la tapa se quedo muda de asombro. Dentro estaba el collar, idéntico al que acababa de describir, lo cual le parecía imposible pues el de su abuela era único: su abuelo lo había mandado hacer cuando se casaron.

.- No puede ser – dijo con un nudo en la garganta

.- Lo es – le dijo Alice

.- Muchas gracias chicas, pero como…?

.- No nos agradezcas a nosotras – respondió July – te dije que James nos lo pidió, pues el no puede subir acá

Levantándose de un salto, Lily salio corriendo de la habitación, cuando bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras le pareció escuchar que le gritaban: _"Esta donde se alcanza el cielo!"_ y sin prestar mucha atención subió al cuarto de los chicos de ultimo año. Entro apresuradamente al cuarto llevándose un gran bochorno; dentro solo estaba Sirius, quien lo único que llevaba puesto era una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Rápidamente la cara de Lily se confundió con su cabello.

.- ¿Se te ofrece algo pecas? – pregunto este indiferentemente

.- Este… si yo… ¿esta James?

.- Aja, con que quieres ver a mi amigo en paños menores eh? – dijo picadamente

.- ¡No! – exclamo apresuradamente – es solo que quiero… ¿esta o no esta? Y, por lo que mas quieras, ponte ropa!

.- Pues no, no esta ni se a donde haya ido – y con una sonrisa mas picara dijo – me voy a cambiar en cuento te marches pecas, o acaso quieres supervisar que lo haga correctamente?

Un portazo fue su respuesta. Del otro lado, Lily escucho la tan característica risa de Sirius.

Bastante apenada aun, fue a desayunar. Había poca gente, pues la mayoría se encontraba fuera o preparándose a pasar el día en Hogsmeade, entre ellos Remus. Se acerco a el, con un saludo bastante cariñoso y sentándose frente a el comenzó a untar mermelada en una tostada.

.- ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? Pensé que hoy seria imposible despegarte de las cobijas – el brillo alegre de sus ojos hizo que la pelirroja se volteara con el cejo fruncido

.- Sabes que no es así – y luego, intentando fingir indiferencia - ¿Dónde esta Potter?

.- ¿Por qué habrías de querer saber donde esta?

.- Para no pasar por ahí en todo el día – respondió mordazmente

.- Pero si hace un rato lo buscabas tan desesperadamente – dijo una voz a las espaldas de Lily, y al reconocerla los colores asaltaron nuevamente su rostro

.- ¿Qué quieres decir, Sirius? – pregunto suspicazmente el castaño

.- ¿No te ha contado? – pregunto abriendo mucho los ojos

Sin esperar a escuchar la historia, versión Sirius Black por supuesto, se levanto con una tostada en la mano y se marcho hacia los jardines, pensando en como iba a hacer para que todo el colegio no se enterara de su pequeño accidente en el cuarto de los merodeadores. Y como siempre pasan las cosas cuando menos las esperas, Lily iba tan distraída que de repente un fuerte golpe la saco de sus pensamientos.

.- Auch

.- Lo siento… ¡Lily¿Que haces aquí?

Al levantar la vista se encontró ni más ni menos que con los ojos marrón de James y Lily casi podría jurar que le ocultaba algo

.- Puedo ir a donde quiera, tengo entendido

.- Tienes razón… este… ¿Qué hay?

.- ¡James! Vamonos a Hogsmeade ahora – se escucho una tercera voz

Pero esa voz era de una chica y Lily, al voltear a ver de donde procedía, se encontró ni más ni menos que a Jannice, una chica de Ravenclaw que aborrecía a Lily y varias veces le había hecho bromas un poco pesadas aunque ella nunca supo por que. Sin entender muy bien porque un sentimiento de sospecha y dolor se apodero de su estomago y con la voz mas fría e indiferente se volvió a dirigir al chico.

.- Bueno Potter, espero que pases un buen día con tu compañía

Dándose la vuelta echo a andar nuevamente dentro del colegio, pero a cada paso que daba un sentimiento de profunda tristeza se apodero de ella y de repente comenzó a llorar. Silenciosa y tímidamente camino entre los alumnos que estaban formados para tomar un carruaje, muchos volteándose al darse cuenta que la prefecta estaba llorando. Siendo conciente de esas miradas Lily se dirigió a su refugio dentro de ese castillo: la torre de astronomía.

* * *

Al ver como se marchaba la chica, James no hizo nada. Pudo haberla seguido, pudo haberle explicado y tal vez pudo haber tenido resultado, pero sabia que no tendría caso. Cabizbajo se acerco a la chica que lo esperaba y tomo un carruaje con ella dirigiéndose al pueblo. En el trayecto iba muy silencioso, cosa que Jannice noto sin duda. 

.- ¿No le habías dicho a Lily?

.- No

En todo el trayecto eso fue lo único que se dijeron.

* * *

El día paso con una calma que hacia que te olvidaras del tiempo. Estando enamorado, ese seria el estado perfecto para pasar tanto tiempo con tu ser querido. Podrían pasar segundos, minutos u horas y tu ni cuenta te darías de ello. Pero habiendo sufrido un golpe al corazón ese tiempo parecía prolongar tu dolor y tristemente así es como se encontraba Lily. Hacia un rato, no sabría decir exactamente cuanto, Sirius había subido llevando consigo una canasta con sándwiches, fruta, algunos dulces y cerveza de mantequilla. Se sentó frente a la chica y comenzó a sacar la comida, Lily seguía ignorándolo hasta que no pudo contener más su pregunta 

.- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo secamente

.- Comer – respondió el chico

.- Eso ya lo se – respondió algo mas molesta – pero ¿Por qué aquí?

.- Pensé que tendrías hambre

Lily volteo a ver la comida y lo cierto es que el delicioso aroma de los dulces le había despertado el apetito.

.- Traje esto para ti, anda come algo – dijo el chico ofreciéndole un sándwich

.- Gracias – dijo la pelirroja antes de darle un pequeño mordisco, una vez acabado prosiguió con las preguntas - ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

.- Un merodeador lo sabe todo – respondió con esa chispa de travesura en sus ojos grises

.- ¿Y porque me traes comida¿No te esta esperando alguna chica para ir a besuquearla este día?

.- Ya te dije que pensé que tendrías hambre, en cuanto a porque estoy aquí no creo que sea algo de tu incumbencia – dijo con su tan bien conocida arrogancia – y tu pecas¿Por qué estas aquí encerrada y alejada del mundo si por la mañana se te veía mas feliz?

.- Pregúntaselo a tu amigo Potter – respondió Lily de una manera que hasta a Sirius se le encogió el corazón.

Sospechaba que algún malentendido había provocado aquello en la pelirroja, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que podría haber sido y más valía que lo averiguara pronto para evitar un problema aun más grande del que ya tenia enfrente.

.- ¿Qué pasa pelirroja?

.- Pasa que Potter es un idiota que primero va por la vida jurando amor y bajando las estrellas para que, cuando logre su maldito objetivo, te tire y te cambie sin ningún remordimiento

Cuando termino las lágrimas nuevamente invadían sus mejillas y Sirius no entendía que pasaba. De pronto la pelirroja siguió hablando

.- Bonito juego ha estado jugando tu amigo – una risa amarga salio de sus labios – y sabes, tenia razón: hoy es el día, el día de que me diera cuenta de que Lily Evans es una tonta que cayo en el jueguito de James Potter para ser solo una mas. Hoy es el día en el que definitivamente todo se ha desvelado para mí, me di cuenta de que el supuesto cambio de tu amigo no era más que un engaño para que yo cayera redondita y se pudiera reír de su hazaña. Ahora si no te molesta, Sirius, te agradezco mucho la comida pero me gustaría estar sola.

Y nuevamente se volteo con la vista perdida quien sabe donde. Sirius no sabia que decir y sabiamente dejo la habitación, y Lily pudo llorar abiertamente otra vez.

* * *

Entrando a la sala común, aun pensando en lo que la pelirroja había dicho, Sirius vio a su mejor amigo sentado junto a la chimenea. 

.- Sabes donde esta ¿verdad?

.- Hermano¿Qué paso? Lily esta llorando como magdalena y me comenzó a decir cosas acerca de romperle el corazón, ser tratada como una tonta y no se que mas

.- ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendido el moreno - ¿Lily te dijo eso?

.- Si

Levantándose con furia James dio un golpe en el sillón, las cosas no estaban saliendo para nada como el quería y tenia que hacer algo. Mucho le había costado que por fin la pelirroja tuviera un buen concepto de el para que todo se arruinara en un segundo.

.- Tengo que hacer algo – le dijo a Sirius con desesperación

.- Pues hazlo – respondió July al lado de el – pero piensa muy bien

.- Pero¿Qué puedo hacer July? No va a querer ni voltearme a ver

.- Exactamente que sucedió James, porque la versión que conozco involucra a Jannice, la chica esa de Ravenclaw

.- Iba caminando y de pronto choque con alguien, que resulto ser Lily, y después Jannice me hablo para ir a Hogsmeade

.- ¡¿Qué¡¿Acaso estas loco?! – comenzó a darle de almohadazos - ¡Sabia que no eras muy inteligente, pero nunca pensé que fueras tan tonto Potter!

.- ¡Auch¡Espera¿Por qué dices eso?

.- ¿Por qué¡¿Por qué?! Jannice lleva odiando a Lily desde primero y ella nunca le ha hecho nada ¡Ahora entiendo porque Lily se puso tan mal!

.- P-p-pero yo no… yo no sabía…

.- Ese es el problema ¿Qué hacías con ella, de todas maneras?

.- Ella me ayudo a encontrar el collar de Lily, y como agradecimiento la invite por una cerveza de mantequilla a Hogsmeade, nunca me imagine…

.- ¿Ella hizo eso? – pregunto July sorprendida – pero¿Por qué?

.- Jannice… ella siempre pensó que Lily tenia la culpa de nosotros molestáramos a Snape

.- ¿Y eso como porque? – pregunto mas confundida aun July

.- Ella es prima lejana de Snivellus y por lo visto se llevan bastante bien, aunque aquí no lo aparenten

Hecha una furia, July salio de la Sala Común. Esa ravenclaw tenía una cita con su puño. Dándose cuenta de la situación, Sirius salio tras ella para evitar cualquier barbaridad de la que pudiera ser capaz la chica. Y James, solo otra vez, saco el mapa del merodeador mientras salía de la sala sonriendo, ya tenía su destino.

* * *

La noche había caído sobre el colegio y, justo como la noche anterior, Lily sentía frío, aunque no se molesto en buscar algo para taparse, otra vez. Sintiéndose mejor después de haber desahogado todos sus sentimientos ya estaba tranquila. Bueno, ahora pensaba en como deshacerse de James definitivamente. El collar que sostenía en la mano era lo único que seguía impidiendo que bajara y le echara un maleficio al susodicho. No, ya encontraría la manera de vengarse. Tal vez echarlo al lago con el calamar gigante y hacerlo bailar con el… no, pobre calamar. 

Unos pasos sonaron en la habitación, distrayéndola.

.- Te dije que quería estar sola

.- Pero yo tengo algo que decirte

¡No¡No podía ser¿Cómo diablos la había encontrado James?

.- Pues háblale a la pared, porque yo me voy

Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, pero una mano la retuvo suavemente. No pudo evitar quedarse parada, rogando por escuchar lo que James tenia que decirle, algo que justificara y que la hiciera creer que no era una tonta, que se había equivocado al pensar mal de el, del niño que le había robado el corazón sin avisar y que aun así estaba dispuesta a no reclamar, porque de verdad quería a James Potter.

.- Perdón por lo que paso esta mañana, yo… yo no sabia que tenias problemas con Jannice, no pensé que eso te molestara yo no…

.- ¿Sabes porque me duele? Me duele que me hicieras sentir una tonta enamorada

.- No sabes lo mal que me siento por hacerte sentir mal, saber que yo te hice eso me hace tener ganas de golpearme a mi mismo.

.- ¿Pero porque con ella?

.- Porque ella me ayudo a encontrar el collar

.- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunto incrédula Lily

Nuevamente James repitió la corta historia. Al final, habían terminado los dos sentados uno frente al otro, en el alfeizar de la ventana

.- Nunca me imagine… - comenzó la pelirroja

.- Eso no importa Lily, yo le explique todo hoy

.- Aun así, como pudo pensar que yo tenia la culpa

.- Porque te defendíamos, Lily

Y el silencio invadió el cuarto. Lily se levanto y pensó que tal vez ella seguía molesta y que todo había acabado, pero se sorprendió al sentir que ella se acurrucaba junto a el, tomando uno de sus brazos y pasándolo alrededor de sus hombros. Sonriendo, el la acerco mas a su cuerpo ya que ella estaba helada.

.- ¿De que era el día James? – pregunto la chica mirándolo

.- De que te dieras cuenta que de verdad te amo

Sonriendo, tomo su barbilla con su mano y la acerco, para por fin besarla. Lily nunca espero que terminaría así el día, pero se sentía feliz, James era quien completaba su felicidad.


End file.
